The Amazing Crossover
by sonicheroes4ever
Summary: Eggman is trying to get help on his plan to control the multiple universes. Using the Chaos Emeralds to transport into other dimensions, how will Sonic ever stop him!
1. Ch 1 The New Enemy

I don't own Sonic the hedghog characters, Yu-gi-oh characters, Pokemon characters, or My Life as a Tennage Robot characters.

Chapter 1 Eggman's Plan

High up in Earth's atmosphere a giant, egg-shaped flying fortress prepares for a dangerous trip across time and space. "Is the Egg Carrier ready yet?" yells a round and fat man! He is wearing a red coat and black pants and has a very long brown mustache. He is none other than Dr. Eggman, the arch nemisis of Sonic the hedgehog! "Yes Doctor!" says a small, red egg-shaped robot. "Now power up the engines! Get the warp drive on line," says Dr. Eggman. Deep inside the Egg Carrier a huge turbine starts spinning! Then three large jewels giving off a bright light rises up into the air and starts to spin. Those jewels are none other than the very powerful Chaos Emeralds! Eggman yelling at the top of his lungs "Warp now!" The huge Egg Carrier glows a bright green and shakes violently, then vanishes from the sky!

In the dimension of Yu-gi-oh!  
Yugi, a young boy with red spikey hair and purple eyes, had finally won the prized Egyptian God cards in the Battle City finals. He is now having a party with his friends Joey, a blond messy haired teenage boy, Tristan, a brown crew cut hair teenage boy, and Tea, a medium length brunet. Yugi says to his friends "Thanks guys for supporting me in my duel against Marik, (an evil person)" They give Yugi a friendly nod, when a loud rumble shakes the building up! Joey says "What the heck is that Yugi?" Yugi says "How should I know? Maybe it was your stomach Joey? Whatever it is, we should check it out!" The group of four head outside and see a huge red ship hovering over Kaiba Corp, a large building in the center of the town! Joey says "I should have known it was that jerk Kaiba!" "We should go check it out!" Yugi says to his friends. Tea says worried "Yugi, maybe we shouldn't! You know that Kaiba is still mad at you, since you beat him in your duel." Suddenly they hear Yugi's grandpa yell out in pain! The group rushes frantically into the shop! They see Yugi's grandpa sprawled out on the ground! Yugi rushes over to his grandpa with tears in his eyes and says "Grandpa, are you o.k.? Who did this to you?" Yugi's grandpa says:"Yugi, I'm o.k., but I couldn't stop it from stealing the Egyptian God cards?" Yugi asks "Who stole them?"  
Yugi's grandpa says weakly "It was some sort of machine! It was tall, green, and box shaped. It stole them, knocked me down, and then headed out the window! Sorry Yugi, I coundn't stop it!" Yugi says "It's alright grandpa." Joey looking at the broken window says:"I think it was heading toward Kaiba Corp!" Joey looks at the trail of destruction the robot left behind. "Lets go teach that hunk of junk some manners!" They help Yugi's grandpa into his bed and start off towards Kaiba Corp! By now everyone in the city had come out to see the huge disturbance that happened a while ago. Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Tristan followed the trail of destruction through some dark alleys and finally arrived at Kaiba Corp to see the gaurds knocked out!

Up in his office Seto Kaiba, the head of the company was getting very upset at this ship that suddenly appeared and there was nothing he could do about it! Suddenly the door to his office swings open and a fat, mustached man enters and sits down in front of Seto. "You have some damn nerve comming into my office like you own the place," yells Seto Kaiba as he slams his hands on his desk! The man said with a evil smirk "I'm Dr. Robotnik, the leading scientist in robotics. I have a business proposition for you." Seto in a very angry tone says "it was you who sent that ship?" Dr. Robotnik gave a bigger smirk and said "I built that ship! Now on to my proposal, oh Zero could you come in here?" Seconds later a tall, green, box shaped robot came in. It held a card toward Seto Kaiba. The card had a picture of a monster that was made of blue rock, Seto reconized it and said "it's Obelisk the Tormentor!" Robotnik smiled and said "That one is a gift, but if you want the other two you need to do something for me!" Seto said very calmly "I'm listening." "Mr. Kaiba, I heard of your expertise in holograms, well I need to have some installed on my ship." Kaiba said "Is that it? You know that this technology is very expensive, how do you intend to pay?" Robotnik grabbed his shirt collar nervously and said "My funds are almost depleted, but I think I know of a way to pay you! Mr. Kaiba, I come from another dimension and have a device that could take me to other dimensions!" Kaiba getting even angrier yelled "Do you take me for a FOOL?"

Seto Kaiba's face was glowing red when his younger brother Mokuba came in and reported that robots were everywhere in the building. Seto said with supressed anger "Okay, Robotnik, leave now!"Eggman getting worried that his plan wont worksays "I can show you thatit is ture! Think of the businesspossibilites, if you come with me your business can go from golbal tointerdimensional!" Kaibacarefully thought this through, _"if he was telling a lie I would still get the other two God cards, but if he was telling the truththis wouldbe great for the company!__Okay I made up my mind, for nowI'll humor this psycho_!" Kaiba agreed to instal his holograms on Robotnik's ship. Suddenly one ofEggmans robots burst into the room holding four kids. Kaiba reconized them and yelled"Yugi!"


	2. Ch 2 The More the Merrier

The Amazing Crossover

Ch. 2 The More the Merrier

"Yugi, what happened," Kaiba shouted in his rage! "Kaiba, this thing hurt my Grandpa and stole the Egyptian God Cards," said Yugi sadly as he pointed to the robot, Zero. "WHAT! So, Robotnik you **stole** the cards," said Kaiba calmy. "I didn't steal them, Zero did," stated Robotnik calmy as his gogles gave a sinister glare.

Kaiba looked like he was going to burst! His face turned beet red and he roared, "THE DEAL IS OFF! YOU GET NOTHING ROBOTNIK!" "Deal? What deal," asked a confused Joey. "This guy, invaded Kaibacorp and tried to get his hands on holographic emitters in exchange for the Egyptian God Cards," satated Seto's younger brother, Mokuba. "I see," said Yugi.

"So you think I can't beat Yugi on my own. I need some psycho robot to steal them for me," said Kiaba as his voice steadly grew louder and more strained. "But these are what you most desire, surely you would do anything to get them," Robotnik said neverously. "Ture, I do desire them, but... I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS! I CAN WIN THEM IN A DUEL! So, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE," Kaiba roared at Robotnik!

"Sorry, but I really need those holographic projectors. I gave you a chance for diplomacy, and you spat it back in my face. So I'll TAKE them by force! Muh ha ha ha! Zero, Eggbots, and E-2000's take the Ceo and his little friends to the brig on my ship," Robotnik barked to his robots! Zero jumped to comply with his master's wishes and hurried to the Egg Carrier, taking Yugi and friends with him! "Ha, I wont go without a fight," Kaiba said confidently. "Oh Yeah! What could you do to my robots," laughed Robotnik.

"This," said Kiaba as he pulled out his duel disk and deck. "Oh I'm so scared," mocked Robotnik! "Heh! You will be, because you about to see my pride and soul as a duelist! You will now face the Blues Eyes White Dragon! Feel the burn of white lightning," Kaiba said in a prideful voice! Suddenly a large dragon with a white scales that have a blue tint appeared. It gave a thunderous roar that almost scared Robotnik to death, before it destroyed ten robots with a blue blast! "Oh, No," Robotnik said to himself. Then he got an idea, a sneaky, low down, evil idea! He wispered something in his microphone on his shirt sleve.

Kaiba was enjoy the destruction his Blue Eyes made when he heard Mokuba call for help. Kaiba turned around to see Mokuba being held up by Zero and Robotnik holding a gun to his head! "Let him go, you fat bastard," roared Kaiba. "Give up and recall your dragon! Then I'll let him go," said Robotnik. "Fine," said Seto. Kaiba hated losing to anyone, but he would do anything for his brother. He recalled his dragon and disengauged his duel disk. The E-2000 series robots took Kaiba's weapons, before escorting him and Mokuba to the brig. "Exellent! Now install them throught the ship and scan these cards into the data base," Robotnik said joyfully to his robots! "Start up the warp and set the coordinates for the world filled with the creatures called pok'e'mon. It's time to build a massive army!" The Egg Carrier suddenly disappeared from the sky over Kaibacorp!

* * *

Well hope you enjoy! Please Read and Respond!

Don't worry Sonic will appear in later chapters. Sorry I don't know anything about Inuyasha so I can't write about it.

I don't own Sonic sega does, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh kids WB or Shogen Jump owns it and I don't own Pok'e'mon kids WB does.

So until the next time adieu!


	3. Chapter 3 Gotta Catch em All

**I don't own Sonic or Pokemon someone else does**

Amazing Crossover Chapter 3

Gotta Catch em All.

Ash, Brock, May, and Max are heading toward Lilycove city for two reasons.

The first and for most is the Pokemon contest for May.

She is very excited, but still is a little nervous because she lost her last Contest to what she considered a rookie.

It was really May's falt that she lost, because her bulbasaur was very nervous, and she didn't even notice until it was paralyzed with fear at all of the people watching it.

May also got very overconfident, that caused her to let her gaurd down.

The second reason was to get a boat to travel in the ocean, so Ash could get his last GYM badges.

He recently beat the GYM Leader of Fortree city. Her name was Winona, who uses flying-type pokemon that are incredible strong.

Ash managed to beat her Swellow with his Swellow, and some fancy flying techniques.

His win got him a Feather badge and a step closer to the Hoenn league!

Anyway, they were heading toward Lilycove city when all of the sudden the ground began to shake!

"What is that, an earthquake," Ash cries in confusion!

_I wanna be the very best,_

_Like no one ever was,_

_To catch them is my real test,_

_To train them is my cause,_

_I will travel across the land,_

_Searching far and wide,_

_Each pokemon to understand,_

_The power that's inside,_

_(Pokemon!)_

_(Gotta catch em all)_

_Each you and me,_

_I know it's me destiny,_

_Pokemon!_

_Ohh! You're my best friend in a world we must defend,_

_(Pokemon!)_

_(Gotta catch em all!)_

_That's so ture,_

_Our qurries will pull us through,_

_You teach me and I'll teach you,_

_(Pokemon!)_

_(Gotta catch em all)_

_(Pokemon!)_

After a few seconds the earthquake stopped! "Whoa! That was weird," Ash plainly states.

"Hey! How come it's dark outside it's only noon," Mays questions in confusion. "Maybe, it's a Solar eclipse," Max guesses.

"Um Max, it's not a giant shadow from the moon, but rather a giant shadow from that!"

Shouts Brock as he points upward toward the giant ship that suddenly appeared above them!

"Wow, that's amazing how it floats like that," Max says in excitement.

"I don't like the looks of this," May says quietly, but still full of fear. Then there was a big rumbling and the ship took off toward Lilycove city!

"We'd better follow it! Come on pikachu," Ash as he rushes off toward the ship! "Pika, pi pikachu," complies the yellow mouse pokemon.

The rest of the gang also chase after the air craft, but it keeps on getting smaller, but the could still see it, since it was so big!

They chased after it for ten minutes until suddenly they fell through the ground!

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" "OH no, it's Team Rocket," Ash says in anger.

"To protect the world from devastation," says Jessie.

"To unite all people with in our nation," declares James.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love," says Jessie.

"To extend our reach to the stars above," says James.

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light,"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight."

"Meowth, dat's right!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Chime! Chime!"

"Ah that's so soothing," James says lovenly to Chimecho. "Ha ha, it's time to capture pikachu," Meowth taunts Ash!

"Oh no you don't. Pikachu thunder" Ash commands. "PIKACHUUU!"

A huge bolt of lightning blasts out of pikachu's body and shocks Team Rocket so badly it causes an explosion and they yell "Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

After that the trainers climbs out of the hole and head towards Lilycove city.

(Cut to Team Rocket blasting off!)

"I can't believe were blasting off so soon!" Jessie yells in anger! "Chime, chime." "Ah that makes me feel so calm," James says dreamily.

"Uhh, Jimmy what's dat?" Meowth askes while pointing towards a giant ship below them.

"Were heading right towards it," screams James as he snaps out of chimecho's spell.

They plummet ridht towards it and smash through it's hull and into Robotniks command center!

"What the hell, Sonic is that you," Robotnik asks in confusion and anger. He sees two old teenagers and a cat with a coin on it's head face down on his floor, dazed!

"Who are you?" Robotnik yells! Team Rocket smirks and jumps up!

"Ha ha ha ha!"

"To protect the world from devastation," says Jessie.

"To unite all people with in our nation," declares James.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love," says Jessie.

"To extend our reach to the stars above," says James.

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light,"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight."

"Meowth, dat's right!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Muhahaha, I like your style! Join me and help conqure the world and make my grand empire!" Robotnik offers extending his hand out.

"Who are you?" they ask. "I'm Dr. Ivor Robotnik, the greastest robotics builder ever!"

"Umm, sure, we'll join you?" They said uncertainly. "What do you want us to do?"

"I need some of these creatures called pokemon. All kinds, I don't care and I need them now!"

"Okay Doctor! We knoe just the ones to get!" They say with a sinister glare!

**Special thanks to Musashi the Master ()**


	4. Ch 4 Team Robotnik

The Amazing Crossover: Chapter 4 Team Robotnik!

12/10/05

Ash, Brock, May, and Max finally got to Lilycove city just as the sunn was setting. "What the heck is happening," Ash says in confusion. The whole city was blackened out and police sirens could be herd in the distance. Brock immedeatily jumps up and looks for officer Jenny with hearts in his eyes. There are many people in the streets, fighting and looting many of the poke'marts. In fact the only place unharmed was the Poke'mon Center which had generator power.

_"Every trainer has a choice," (poke'mon)_

_"To listen to that voice inside,"_

_"I know the battles may be long,"_

_"And winners may have come and gone,"_

_"I will carry on,"_

_"Yeah,"_

_"This dream will last foever,"_

_"This dream will never die,"_

_"We will rise to meet the challenge every time,"_

_"Yeah, this dream keeps us together," (This dream)_

"I know that you and I,"

"We'll be the best that the world tells me,"

"Because we will always follow this dream,"

"PO KE' MON."

"Ah, there she is," Yells a delighted Brock as he rushes off to the Poke'mon Center. "Brock, come back here," yelled Ash as he chases after Brock. In front of the center was officer Jenny trying to calm an angry crowd of poke'mon trainers. "Our poke'mon have by hurt by someting," yells a green clad teenage girl with her weedle in one arm and a caterpie in the other. "Nurse Joy need to see them," cries a young, eight year old boy, who's wearing a yellow shirt and holding a limp magikarp.

"What about us? Our poke'mon have been stolen by a weird red machine bird," growls a hot-headed teenage trainer with a red headband and wearing a blue leather coat with empty poke'balls in his hands. This statement got a bunch of "yeahs" from other poke'monless trainers! "Ok, people calm down," commands officer Jenny. "First, the ones with hurt poke'mon calmly form a line and make your way into the Center. As for the rest of you, there is nothing I can do now, because the power is out."

"Oh, come on," the hot-headed trainer yells while throwing his fists into the air. "I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do. I don't have much information on who's stealing your poke'mon or why the power is out. So, please go to the police station and write about the incident, what's been stolen and any information about the perpatrator. By doing this, it will help us nail the theif." The trainers groan and head to the station. Officer Jenny lowers he head and sighs, when suddenly her hands are grabbed by a love sick Brock.

"Oh officer Jenny, you're so beautiful and the way you handled the crowd has calmed the riot in my heart," Brock says with a sparkle in his eye and her hands at his chest level. "Um... ahhh," was all she could say because ot this strangers affections. "My name is Brock and I ahh, not the ear," Brock yells in pain as Max yanks his ear to get him off of Jenny. "Officer Jenny, is it true that someone is stealing all of the poke'mon," May asks while tightening her grip on her back pack full of poke'mon.

"Yes, but it seems that the weak poke'mon are safe from being taken. All of this started when the power went out. It's a real mystery," she says sadly. "I wonder if it has any connection with the giant ship we saw earlier, heading towards Lilycove," Ash thinks outloud. "What," officer Jeny exclaims with her intrest perking at this new development. Ash explains what they knew about what happened. Officer Jenny nods and thanks them for their information and rushes off to contact the poke'mon G-man Lance since he was in the area. "So what do we do know," asks a terrified Max. "I guess we should camp in the woods, it's probably safer there, than in Lilycove," Ash says.

They start to head to the woods and the city is now pitck black, suddenly a blinding light flashes down onto them from above. "Ha ha ha!" "I should have guessed, Team Rocket," Ash says defiantly. "Sorry twerp, but we don't go by that name anymore," taunts Jessie. "Then who are you," asks May.

"To plunge the world into devastation,"  
"To enslave all peoples within our nation,"  
"To proclaim the truths about evil and love,"

"To extend our grasp to the stars above,"

"Jessie,"  
"James,"

"Team ROBOTNIK blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or feel our might!"

"Meowth dat's right!"

Suddenly Team Robotnik jumps into the light and shocks the trainers at the change in appearance! The were wearing red long sleeved shirts with golg buttons on them, black gloves and black pants with matching shoes! Each with a R in the middle of their chests! The R's bubble was eggmans symbol! Even meowth had a mini eggman coat, but no pants. Are we seeing the begining of a darker Jessie, James, and Meowth?

To Be Continued...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, I'm just using them in my story.

Author notes: So far this is my favorite chapter, team Rocket is my favorite characters on poke'mon. They're so funny. Anyway enjoy!


End file.
